1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transparent electrothermal body, and more particularly to a method for making a transparent electrothermal body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electrothermal plate comprises an insulating plate, and a continuous winding circuit mounted on the insulating plate. The circuit is made of metallic material such as copper having a determined resistance, so that when the current passes through the circuit, a heat is produced by the resistance of the metallic material of the circuit. Thus, the conventional electrothermal plate may function as a heating source to provide a heat energy to evaporate the water and remove the moist or mist deposited on a surface, such as the rear windshield of a car.
However, the continuous metallic winding circuit mounted on the insulating plate of the conventional electrothermal plate is not transparent and easily affects the driver's viewing effect especially in the rainy day, thereby causing danger to the driver.